minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shearapolis
Shearapolis is the home town of Joseph Shear. it is located in the Overworld of the JS Universe. It faces west and is located on the Shore of Lake Eureka and serves as the capital of the country on Cantaka and to the JS Universe. History Shearapolis started out as a simple grassy and foresty patch of land on the east shore of lake eureka. The only buildings at the modern day site was a simple village and Joseph Shear's Survival house. As time went on, more and more people began settling down in the area and a small town was born. The town was invaded by an evil pirate captain named Lenard, but Joseph was able to remove the threat. This town was made an official town after this point. The name it was given was "No Name Town" as a funny placeholder. The town grew at a steady pace afterwords until it was classified as a city having it be renamed to "No Name City". It was sometime afterwards that the World's Heart was installed under the JS HQ Tower in the center of the city. At this time, the shape of the city was a saucer shape and was named Sauced City! However Saucer City wasn't it's final name and one day when Joseph Shear was thinking of a new name for it he came up with the name Shearapolis. The city continued growing at the same speed as prior. However expansion became unbalanced when Joseph (Dentrist) swapped himself with Joseph Prime and ruled Shearapolis causing the city to go into a Twisted state (simaler to the admin swapping himself with Jesse and changing it) however after some time the city's expansion covered all damage done by Dentrist. It further grew and continued to be the center of a ton of Joseph Shear's Adventures. General Layout Shearapolis has tons of buildings. The tallest building is the JS HQ Tower, Which surrounded by JS Square. from the square, 4 roads headed in the four compass directions. the western main road heading west, the business road headed south, the diversity road headed north and the eastern main road heading east. (the north and south main road meet up inside the ground floor of the JS HQ Tower. all sorts of buildings go along these roads but the city is notably divided into key districts. JS District in the center. Main road District to the west. Industrial district to the south west. redstone district to the north. Greifer district to the north east. docks to the south west next to industrial, Rainbow district to the North west, royal district to the south. Dream big district to the south east, and finally Main road south district to the south. with minor districts between them. Trivia * Shearapolis is being built up so fast that all surrounding land is baron. efforts to stop this are being taken. but clearly arn't working. * Every Day Joseph Takes a picture of the city from the front of it to document the constant growth and change. Very cool to see. * Shearapolis has a block area of approximately 1200000. and it grows continuously. * Shearapolis doesn't have a wall around it because of fast expansion. ** The City's defense is strong enough to hold ANYTHING. * Shearapolis will appear in JShear54's Minecraft adventure series. ** which hasn't started yet. this is why there's no picture for it. * The name Saucer City was the first official name for Shearapolis, however was alway treated as a placeholder. Shearapolis is the final name for the town.